Joey slash Chandler
by j0rd4n9209
Summary: What happens when Cahdnler comes home to see Joey reading a dirty magazine in his room?


Joey walked into the generous sized New York apartment that he shared with his roommate Chandler Bing. He was exhausted, ever since he became a big star, his neighbours and friends Monica and Rachel were taking him shopping to look the part of celebrity. Joey found it a relief to get home, drop the billions of shopping bags in his hands, get a beer from the fridge and sit in his favourite recliner.

He knew that Chandler wouldn't be home for at least another hour, so when he felt ready, he collected the bags and retreated to his room to put what he bought away. There was shirts, jeans, jewellery and big brand designer stuff and, what was this. Joey reached in for the last thing left, a bright green G string. He laughed to himself at what Monica or Rachel had secretly put in with everything else. He threw item onto the bed without a second thought and began to take off his clothes. When all that remained was a pair of white boxer briefs, he picked up a towel and headed out of his room towards the bathroom to take a shower.

After a long, relaxing shower Joey still knew that there was at least 15 minutes before Chandler should be home, he took one of these wild opportunities to drop the towel, and walk across the apartment to his room butt naked. He managed to get to his room and began to open the drawers to look for clothes to put on. He was disappointed to see only a few old pairs of briefs in his underwear drawer. He was about to settle for this when he remembered what was lying on his bed.

"I should really test it out, I bought it after all." Joey was trying to come up with a good excuse to wear the G string. So as he told himself, the slid the G string up his legs and filled in the pouch so everything was comfortable. The item was actually very comfortable, more than he thought it would be, probably more than his boxers. Happy with it, Joey left it on and began to dress.

The phone rang, it was Chandler calling to say he'd be another hour yet because of traffic. Joey occupied himself for a while. He was getting bored. This was a rare night where Joey didn't have a date. "This must be how Chandler feels every night" Joey joked to himself. Noticing Chandler would be about 20 minutes now, he took this rare chance to explore Chandlers room. Keeping an eye on the time, Joey looked around, nothing to amuse him. He almost gave up when out of the corner of his eye, he could see a magazine under the bed. Joey bent down and stayed in this position. He lifted the magazine.

"What is this?" Joey said to himself both amused and slightly concerned. A gay magazine, in Chandlers room. Joey was intrigued, he flicked through the magazine at all the pictures Joey had never thought about. This was arousing for Joey. He could feel his manhood harden.

Chandler quietly opened the door, thinking Joey may be sleeping. He closed it silently. He turned around to see the lights still on, but he was curious as to why his bedroom light was on. He crept up to his door to see the back of Joey crouch down, with a green G string riding up his back. Chandler felt he had to feel angry, but this image created a tightness in his own underwear.

Chandler cleared his throat loudly. Joey was startled and raised up. The bulge in his pants was very noticeable. "Chandler what,,,what are you doing here" he asked in a panicked tone.

"This is my room Joe" he said calmly. "care to tell me what your doing here?"

Joey was nervous " Um" he paused. He changed the subject instead of answering "Why have you got a gay magazine in your room?"

Chandler made his way closer to Joey. "Better yet" chandler said "why are you reading my gay magazine Joe?" Chandler asked in a cocky tone.

Joey saw the playing going on here with Chandler and replied " Maybe I was looking for new positions to have with a certain someone."

"And who might that someone be?" asked Chandler, already knowing the answer.

"well" Joey replied "He is a hot, very sexy joker who is facing me right now." He smiled, matching Chandlers expression.

Joey leaned in for a kiss, Chandler reciprocated. A bigger romance than Ross and Rachel had finally begun in New York.

Chandler began to undo his tie and shirt buttons as he was kissing Joey. Joey was removing his t shirt, up and over his head to reveal a beautiful hairy chest.

Chandler had removed his own white shirt by now to reveal his smooth, hairless chest. He was now kissing and sucking Joeys hairy chest, making his way lower and lower down his body. Chandler was kneeling now, licking and biting around Joeys lower body. He used his hands to undo the button in Joeys jeans, pulled down the zip and revealed the beautiful green G string that had started this all. Chandler pulled back the string and pulled it down a bit to reveal Joeys beautiful manhood which was hardening. Chandler wasted no time in swallowing this beautiful piece of Joey. He began to suck vigorously, faster and faster. Joey moaned, he couldn't believe he was standing in Chandlers bedroom, butt naked with a G string wrapped around his ankles. Chandler had his hands on Joeys hips, sucking the man harder and faster.

Joey stood back, his cock bounced out of Joeys mouth, all 7 ½" of it. He grabbed the shirtless Chandler by his belt and pulled him forward, kissing him as he undid the other mans belt. He through the belt to the floor and unbuttoned Chandlers work pants and let them fall to his ankles. Chandler was left standing in only a pair of tighty whities. Joey through Chandler across the bed and pulled down the underwear. Chandler was positioned on all fours, legs spread giving Joey a perfect view of were to go. Without wasting any time, Joey began to prod Chandlers ass with his finger. After playing around a bit he added a second, then a third and then a fourth.

He could feel Chandler still resisting, but Joy wouldn't wait any more. Without a condom and a lubricants, Joey inserted in manhood into the other man. Chandler moaned from the amount of pleasure he was getting. Joey started pumping away, as he was he reached round to Chandlers hardend cock, and started pleasuring him. Chandlers was smaller, a a lot smaller.

"5 inches" Joey though at the most. Joey could feel himself ready to shoot, but Chandler showed no sign of being ready. Joey could wait no longer and shot his load deep inside Chandler. Chandler moaned and shouted, Joey still pumped away making sure he filled the other man with everything he had. Joey flipped a very sore Chandler around and began to lick his smaller man hood. It wasn't long before Chandler shot his load all over Joeys face. Joey licked away at whatever part of his face he could reach. Chandler lay in what could only be described a s a pleasurable pain. His ass hurt, but he liked it. Chandler rested his head on Joeys bushy chest. Joey held the other mans head there and kissed his head. They lay there for most of the night. They got up early the next morning and walked to bathroom to take a shower. Joey felt comfort in that he could now feel free to walk around naked even if Chandler was home from now on.

The end.


End file.
